This proposal is aimed at elucidating the mechanisms by which wounds heal. In particular, it is directed at exploring the environment of injured tissue and identifying the signals by which cells sense the injury and subsequently direct the repair. As previous work has shown us, this same environment affects the ability of wounds to resist infection. Other sections of the proposal are directed toward means of enhancing the ability of the wound to resist infection. The third section deals with the problem of immune reactions due to massive trauma and burns, and how they react to suppress repair of injury. The means of examining the problem contains the possiblity of demonstrating how to prevent and overcome this undesirable immune reaction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hunt, T.K.: Distribution of oxygen and its significance in healing tissue. IN: The Ultrastructure of Collagen, ed. J. J. Longacre; Publisher, Charles C. Thomas, Springfield, Illinois, 1976, pp. 177-187. (March). Hunt, T.K.: Control of wound healing with cortisone and Vitamin A. IN: The Ultrastructure of Collagen. ed. J.J. Longacre. Publisher, Charles C. Thomas, Springfield, Illinois, 1976, pp. 497-508. (March).